ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Three Happy Amigos
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Plot Write the first section of your page here. Production Write the second section of your page here. Voice Cast *Tony Anselmo – Donald Duck *Rob Paulsen – José Carioca *Carlos Alazraqui – Panchito Pistoles Credits *Musical Score/Songs: **"What a Wonderful World" ***Written by Bob Thiele and George David Weiss ***Produced and Arranged by Christophe Beck ***Adapted by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez ***Choral Performance: Disney Performing Arts Youth Choir **"Tico Tico No Fubá" ***Written by Zequinha De Abreu ***Produced and Arranged by Heitor Pereira **"Aquarela do Brasil" ***Written and Composed by Ary Barroso ***Produced and Arranged by Heitor Pereira ***Choral Performance: Disney Performing Arts Youth Choir ***Featuring BR6 **"Have You Been to Bahia?" ***Written by Dorival Caymmi ***Produced and Arranged by Heitor Pereira ***Adapted by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez ***Sung by Rob Paulsen **"Pandeiro & Flute" ***Composed by Benedito Lacerda ***Produced and Arranged by Heitor Pereira **"Os Quindins de Yayá" ***Written and Composed by Ary Barroso ***Produced and Arranged by Heitor Pereira **"The Three Caballeros" ***Written and Composed by Manuel Esperón, Ernesto Cortázar, and Ray Gilbert ***Produced and Arranged by John Powell ***Sung by Carlos Alazraqui, Rob Paulsen and Tony Anselmo **"Mexico" ***Written and Composed by Charles Wolcott, Edmundo Santos, and Ray Gilbert ***Produced and Arranged by John Powell ***Featuring Charo **"Jarabe Pateño" ***Written by Jonás Yeverino Cárdenas ***Produced and Arranged by John Powell **"Lilongo" ***Written and Composed by Felipe Gil ***Produced and Arranged by John Powell ***Featuring Trío Calaveras **"You Belong To My Heart" ***Written and Composed by Agustín Lara and Ray Gilbert ***Produced and Arranged by John Powell ***Featuring Charo **"Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros (Finale)" ***Written and Composed by Ned Washington, Charles Wolcott, Ray Gilbert and Manuel Esperón ***Produced and Arranged by Heitor Pereira, Christophe Beck and John Powell ***Choral Performance: Disney Performing Arts Youth Choir *Supervised by Christophe Beck *Directed by Hendel Butoy and Mike Gabriel *Art Director: Daniel Cooper *Supervising Animators: **'Donald Duck': Tony Anselmo **'José Carioca': Dale Baer **'Panchito Pistoles': Tim Allen **'Magic Sarape': Randy Cartwright *Animators: **Ruben A. Aquino **Anne Marie Bardwel **Tom Bancroft **Tony Bancroft **Doug Bennett **Aaron Blaise **Bolhem Bouchiba **Rebecca Wilson Breese **Andrew Chesworth **Sandro Cleuzo **Caroline Cruikshank **Trey Finney **Tony Fucile **Mario Furmanczyk **Tim George **T. Daniel Hofstedt **Jay Jackson **Mark Kausler **Bert Klein **Matthew Kümmer **James Lopez **Roy Meurin **Gregory G. Miller **Tiny Price (Magic Sarape) **Jason Ryan **Tony Smeed **Michael Surrey **Oskar Urretabizkaia **Athanassios Vakalis **Frans Vischer **Anthony Ho Wong *Story Development Supervisor: Burny Mattinson *Story Development: **James Capobianco **Donovan Cook **Kevin Deters **Andy Gaskill **Brian Kesinger **Ron Meurin **Raymond S. Persi *Visual Development: **Peter Clarke **Derek Gogol **Floyd Norman **Jeffery R. Ranjo **Tanya T. Wilson *Layout Supervisor: Mitchell Guintu Bernal *Layout: **Marek Buchwald **Ray Chen *Background Supervisor: Dean Gordon *Backgrounds: **Sunny Apinchapong **John Watkiss *Clean-Up Supervisor: Alex Topete *Visual Effects Supervisors: David A. Bossert and Ted C. Kierscey *CGI Supervisor: Steve Goldberg *Artistic Coordinator: David A. Bossert *Conducted by Jung-Ho Pak *Performed by The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Pops Orchestra Trivia Category:The Universe of Disney segments